Regal's Love Slave Experience
by Makito
Summary: Another ficlet inspired by a fanart from a friend. Regal lost a game of poker and a bet with Zelos, and is now his slave. SLIGHT possible shounen-ai if you squint.


**A/N: **Another ficlet inspired by a fanart, only this time, from my friend Kage. -heartheart- So here's to you, m'dear, and your adorable art! Oh yes, and there's _slight_ hints of shounen-ai lurking in this ficlet. If that isn't what floats your boat, then scurry on outta here before you're scarred for life.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of Symphonia or its respective characters. -nodnod-

As usual, the inn was short on rooms. With only three rooms open, all four girls had taken one room, while Lloyd and Genis got the second, and Regal had to share the last room with Zelos. The blunette just _knew_ that Zelos was plotting something, and he stayed wary of the redhead.

Regal pulled a small novel from his traveling bag and sat on his bed, beginning to read. Well, an hour passed, and Regal, guessing he had assumed wrong, started to bed down when Zelos did, who had been sitting, bored, on his own bed. He removed his handcuffs for a moment, the only time he ever really did, to remove his shirt.

That was when he realized his mistake. Zelos pounced on him from behind, and promptly tied an inescapable knot in the rope he had hastily bound around Regal's wrists. "Ha! It was your downfall to turn your back on The Great Zelos Wilder! And you thought you could escape my silly bet on that card game...! Hahahaha!"

While Zelos continued to babble on, Regal remembered the aforementioned bet. Yes, it was about a month ago, when they had first joined Lloyd and Co... He had been playing a game of cards with Zelos one night, and the redhead had made some strange bet along the lines of, "The loser has to be the winner's slave for a week."

The blunette certainly hadn't thought Zelos was _serious_. But what could he do now? Regal gave a defeated sigh and nodded, then asked, "Then what are your requirements of me, Zelos?"

"That's _Master_ to you, slave. Hrmmm Well, let's see... Ah! Besides addressing me as Master, you must follow _every_ order I give you. Should someone question why you're bound and on a leash, you will answer proudly, 'I am Master Zelos' personal love slave.' Yes, yes... I like how that sounds.... Heheheh... This'll be FUN!"

Regal was as scared as he'd ever been in his whole life. He was a man of honor, though, and so he answered, "Yes... Master... As you wish."

The very words made him blush in shame. Yes, blush. That's what I said. I said blush. Can you not see Regal blushing? Well, believe me; he would blush in that situation. Sky blue eyes looked down to their 'Master', and Regal asked softly, "May I retire to bed now, Master? We have an early day tomorrow."

Zelos thought for a moment, yawned, and then shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not. Heheheh I could easily get used to this! I never really did care for being called Master by my butler, but it sounds damn sexy coming from you!"

The redhead grinned and tied his end of the rope to a bedpost on Regal's bed. "Now, since this rope won't reach across the gap between the beds, and I don't trust you enough to just tie it to a bedpost, I'm sleeping with you tonight! That way, if I tie it to my wrist, I'll know if you're trying to get away or not!"

Regal's jaw dropped at the ludicrous thought, and he replied indignantly, "Zelo- I mean, Master, that's absurd! You are NOT sleeping with me!"

Zelos wagged a finger at him as he took off his overcoat, smirking. "Now, now. That's an order, hunny! Besides, it's cold in here, it'd be _much_ warmer sleeping with you!"

The redhead gave another cheeky grin as he removed his belt and boots, amused with Regal's astonished reaction to everything. Sure, like _he'd_ never slept with another guy before. Practically EVERYONE has slept with someone of the same sex... At least by Zelos' book.

Regal, flabbergasted, just watched as Zelos kept removing clothes, and removing clothes... Oh dear Gods, _ALL_ of them?! Sure enough, there Zelos stood, as naked as a newborn. Regal blushed a hot crimson and dropped his gaze to his bare feet, slowly shaking his head. This could _not_ be happening to him. It was some TERRIBLY bad dream.

The redhead didn't seem to mind his nekkidness, and continued on to untie the rope from the bedpost and re-tie it around his left wrist. "This is my Super-Duper Amazingly Great Zelos knot, so don't think you can escape it! I invented it myself! Hehe! Now let's go to bed!"

Zelos pulled the blankets down and pulled on Regal's arm, getting the man into bed. He climbed in himself and pulled the covers up, grinning foxily. He was asleep soon enough, and Regal figured that the quickest way out of his humiliation was to do the same.

The blunette woke up the next morning with Zelos leaning over him, fully dressed, and grinning foxily once more. "Rise and shine, hunny!"

Regal blinked sleepily, registered the sunlight, and sluggishly crawled out of bed and went to get his shirt. "........Master... How do you presume that I put my shirt on if I'm tied up?"

Zelos blinked innocently, and without missing a beat, answered, "You don't, I suppose. Well come on! I want to show you off to everyone!"

_'Ugh. This is going to be the WORST week of my life. I swear.'_ Regal took a few deep, calming breaths, before going to freshen up a bit and put on his shoes and greaves. It didn't take but ten minutes, and soon the two had their packs and were heading out the door.

The rest of the group sat around two square tables they had pushed together to seat everyone, covered in breakfast food, courtesy of Genis. Said warlock looked up and greeted, "Hey guys! Go ahead and pull up a..."

Falling into a shocked silence, Genis gaped openly. Soon, everyone followed his gaze, seeing Zelos with a proud smile one would wear to their child's high school graduation, and then to the rope in his hand, which led over his shoulder and right to Regal's wrists. "..........."

Zelos grinned cheekily and said, "Mornin' guys! ...Huh? What are you all looking at? ...Oh, this! See, Regal and I played some poker, and the loser had to be the winner's slave for a week! So now he's my love slave and he has to do whateeeeeever I say!"

Needless to say, the rest of the day was filled with an awkward silence amongst the group.


End file.
